kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Takeru Tenkuji/Zi-O
|type = Hero |homeworld = Earth |firstepisode = My × My Stage 2013 |lastepisode = GO! GO! Ghost 2015 |numberofepisodes = 3 (Zi-O) 1 (Zi-O web Series) |casts = Shun Nishime |label = Kamen Rider Ghost |label2 = Kamen Rider Ghost |complex2 = |aliases = Kamen Rider Ghost }} In 2015, was , until the creation of Another Ghost erased the Rider from history. History Kamen Rider Zi-O Another Ghost As a result of the Time Jackers' actions, Takeru loses his powers as a Kamen Rider but retains his spiritual abilities. Alongside members of the Mysterious Phenomenon Institute, they investigate the disappearances Another Ghost has perpetrated for three years until Zi-O and Geiz get involved. With Sougo's spirit separated from his body, Takeru's Ridewatch allows him to perceive the youth before Narita uses Shiranui to render his spirit visible to mortals. Takeru takes Sougo's place physically to travel to 2015 in the Time Mazine with Sougo to prevent policeman Makimura from dying while saving his sister and being turned into Another Ghost when he succeeds. Sougo returns to his body, but as Takeru is attacked by Heure, he is rescued by Makoto, who reminds him that he is a Kamen Rider. He temporarily regains his powers but fails to prevent Makimura from becoming Another Ghost, causing Sougo's soul to separate from his body again. Despite this, both Takeru and Makoto manage to power down their Rider forms immediately before Another Ghost's presence negates their transformation again. Powers and Abilities Takeru regains his ghostly abilities through the Ghost Ridewatch. *'Clairvoyance Mediumship:' Takeru is able see spirits or Gamma nearby him. *'Forcefield:' Takeru can create a forcefield to push something away for a distance. Damashii is the default pre-form armor of Kamen Rider Ghost.Uchusen Vol.150. Like most pre-forms in the Kamen Rider Series, it is weaker than all of the other forms and exists solely as a transition stage of the armor to any given Damashii form. It is composed of and is covered with orange that emits light when dealing deathblows. Appearances: Zi-O Episode 14 - Ore= Ore Damashii *'Height': 204 cm. *'Weight': 96 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 5.5 t. *'Kicking power': 10 t. *'Maximum jump height': 42 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.8 sec. is Ghost's default orange form. Accessed through the Ore Ghost Eyecon, this form bears the (quickly discarded) , the helmet with the faceplate. After his revival back as a human, it is unknown how he is able to still transform into Ore Damashii, since the Eyecon bonded with his soul when he was a ghost. This Damashii has three finishing attacks. *Ghost Driver Finisher: ** : A flying kick that uses spiritual energy which makes the body and mask of Ghost's form glow and envelops him in an orange flame. ***In Episode 11, Ghost performs a variation of the Omega Drive (Ore) kick by first transforming into his normal Damashii forms (Musashi, Edison, Robin, Newton, Beethoven, Billy the Kid, Benkei) and then his Ore Damashii form and then channels his energy with the energy of his other Damashii forms into a powerful flying kick. *Gan Gun Saber Finishers: ** : In Blade Mode, Ghost charges the blade with swirling orange energy before he presses the trigger on its handle to cleave through the target. ** : In Naginata Mode, Ghost charges each weapon's bladed end with swirling blue energy before he presses the trigger on its handle to rapidly slash the target with both blades. Appearances: Zi-O Episode 14 }} Equipment Devices *Ghost Driver - Transformation device *Ghost Eyecons - Transformation trinkets. They also granted the ability to observe the Gamma when Takeru was alive. *Ghost Gadgets - Ghost's Support Robots and Gan Gun Saber mode-accessing devices Weapons *Gan Gun Saber - Standard sidearm weapon Behind the Scenes Portrayal Takeru Tenkuji is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Ghost, his suit actor is . Notes *Takeru is the first character from previous series to pilot Time Mazine on screen. **However, if the event from Heisei Generations FOREVER was canon, Sento Kiryu would chronologically be the first instead. Appearances * Kamen Rider Zi-O **Episode 12: My × My Stage 2013 **Episode 13: Ghost Hunter 2018 **Episode 14: GO! GO! Ghost 2015 References Category:Kamen Riders Category:Zi-O Characters Category:Ghost Characters Category:Heroes Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders